Theater Mode
The Theater Mode,http://www.codblackopsblog.com/call-of-duty-black-ops-theater-mode-preview/ also known as simply Theater, is a feature introduced in Call of Duty: Black Ops and was also included in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It allows the player to record clips, piece them together and then upload them to their in-game file share and to the web.http://www.twitter.com/jd_2020 In Call of Duty: Black Ops II players will be able to watch their Zombies matches in Theater mode.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JbanoFyvi4Y&feature=player_embedded Overview The theater allows users to save gameplay, take screenshots and fast forward, pause, slow down, or rewind the videos. It also allows playback of the game from any perspective of the map, similar to how the Spectator Mode works. It is not on the Wii version of the game, due to technical limitations. It allows the player to upload their clip to YouTube and callofduty.com. However, they must link their account on callofduty.com to do so.http://www.codblackopsblog.com/call-of-duty-black-ops-theater-mode-preview/ Theater Mode can be a useful tool for Competitive Clans. After a match, the clan can re-watch the video and see how the fight went from all angles, and see where they did well and where they need improvement. They will be able to scan the map and see where snipers are hiding, where the majority of the action takes place, and even study the starting routes that the enemy players most often take after spawning, allowing them to plan ambushes and create more effective strategies. Upload process To upload a video, one must go to www.callofduty.com/blackops and select Theater. ---- 2. Next, (if the player doesn't already have an account on www.callofduty.com) he/she must log in or create an account. ---- 3. After the player has logged in he/she will need to link his/her account. ---- 4. To do this the player must either click the Xbox LIVE logo or PSN logo and he/she should be linked up to his/her Online account. ---- 5. If the player wants his/her rendered videos to upload automatically to his/her YouTube account he/she must click "Link your Youtube Account". ---- 6. The player will then be led to a page on YouTube asking them to "Allow Access" for callofduty.com. Gallery File:BORecorder1.jpg|Viewing the recorded gameplay. File:BORecorder2.jpg|Managing the segments of gameplay. File:BORecorder3.jpg|Saving the gameplay. Videos :Examples of Theater Mode use Trivia *In order to render a clip to callofduty.com, the clip published must be 29 seconds or less. However, if one has a premium subscription to Call of Duty ELITE, clips have a higher time limit. Both standard and premium members can upload their clips in HD. *Sometimes on maps like WMD, the train cars will go into each other when rewinding a clip. *On certain occasions when rewinding a clip, the helicopters' rotor blades will not appear. *Viewing a clip in theater mode with a friend unlocks the Date Night Achievement/Trophy. *When rendering a clip, it may appear different from the original gameplay (i.e. sniper scope will not appear when you recently reloaded). *In Modern Warfare 3, killcams can be viewed in theater mode, however, this is not the case in Black Ops. *''Modern Warfare 3'' removes several theater mode's options from Black Ops. The player cannot use dolly cameras, cannot disable HUD features, cannot view other players in first-person, the player is forced to view the recorder's killcam, regardless of whether or not the player is viewing that player, and the player can't view or rate community films, clips, screenshots, and custom games. *No matter if you've linked your accounts, you must link them again to share Modern Warfare 3 clips. *In Theater Mode, if the player has prestiged at least once, a level-up will show the standard rank icon instead of the Prestige. *One cannot rewind while recording a clip. *In Modern Warfare 3, the Vault limit is 8 (24 with premium subscription to Call of Duty ELITE), while in Black Ops it is 6. *In Modern Warfare 3, deactivating Theater Mode increases the latency when playing online (Confirmed on PC). References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer